Aortic valve replacement in patients with severe valve disease is a common surgical procedure. The replacement is conventionally performed by open heart surgery, in which the heart is usually arrested and the patient is placed on a heart bypass machine. In recent years, prosthetic heart valves have been developed which are implanted using minimally invasive procedures such as transapical or percutaneous approaches. These methods involve compressing the prosthesis radially to reduce its diameter, inserting the prosthesis into a delivery tool, such as a catheter, and advancing the delivery tool to the correct anatomical position in the heart. Once properly positioned, the prosthesis is deployed by radial expansion within the native valve annulus.
PCT Publication WO 05/002466 to Schwammenthal et al., relevant portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes prosthetic devices for treating aortic stenosis.
PCT Publication WO 06/070372 to Schwammenthal et al., relevant portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device having a single flow field therethrough, adapted for implantation in a subject, and shaped so as to define a fluid inlet and a diverging section, distal to the fluid inlet.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0149360 to Schwammenthal et al., relevant portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device including a valve-orifice attachment member attachable to a valve in a blood vessel and including a fluid inlet, and a diverging member that extends from the fluid inlet, the diverging member including a proximal end near the fluid inlet and a distal end distanced from the proximal end. A distal portion of the diverging member has a larger cross-sectional area for fluid flow therethrough than a proximal portion thereof
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0186563 to Iobbi describes a prosthetic heart valve having an internal support frame with a continuous, undulating leaflet frame defined therein. The leaflet frame has three cusp regions positioned at an inflow end intermediate three commissure regions positioned at an outflow end thereof The leaflet frame may be cloth covered and flexible leaflets attached thereto form occluding surfaces of the valve. The support frame further includes three cusp positioners rigidly fixed with respect to the leaflet frame and located at the outflow end of the support frame intermediate each pair of adjacent commissure regions. The valve is desirably compressible so as to be delivered in a minimally invasive manner through a catheter to the site of implantation. Upon expulsion from catheter, the valve expands into contact with the surrounding native valve annulus and is anchored in place without the use of sutures. In the aortic valve position, the cusp positioners angle outward into contact with the sinus cavities, and compress the native leaflets if they are not excised, or the aortic wall if they are. The support frame may be formed from a flat sheet of Nitinol that is bent into a three-dimensional configuration and heat set. A holder having spring-like arms connected to inflow projections of the valve may be used to deliver, reposition and re-collapse the valve, if necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,408 to Bailey et al. describes prosthetic cardiac and venous valves and a single catheter device, and minimally invasive techniques for percutaneous and transluminal valvuloplasty and prosthetic valve implantation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,118 to Spenser et al. describes a valve prosthesis device suitable for implantation in body ducts. The device comprises a support stent, comprised of a deployable construction adapted to be initially crimped in a narrow configuration suitable for catheterization through the body duct to a target location and adapted to be deployed by exerting substantially radial forces from within by means of a deployment device to a deployed state in the target location, and a valve assembly comprising a flexible conduit having an inlet end and an outlet, made of pliant material attached to the support beams providing collapsible slack portions of the conduit at the outlet. The support stent is provided with a plurality of longitudinally rigid support beams of fixed length. When flow is allowed to pass through the valve prosthesis device from the inlet to the outlet, the valve assembly is kept in an open position, whereas a reverse flow is prevented as the collapsible slack portions of the valve assembly collapse inwardly providing blockage to the reverse flow.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0074485 to Realyvasquez describes methods and apparatus for valve repair or replacement. In one embodiment, the apparatus is a valve delivery device comprising a first apparatus and a second apparatus. The first apparatus includes a heart valve support having a proximal portion and a distal portion and a heart valve excisor slidably mounted on said first apparatus. The second apparatus includes a fastener assembly having a plurality of penetrating members mounted to extend outward when the assembly assumes an expanded configuration; and a heart valve prosthesis being releasably coupled to said second apparatus. The first apparatus and second apparatus are sized and configured for delivery to the heart through an opening formed in a femoral blood vessel. The heart valve prosthesis support is movable along a longitudinal axis of the device to engage tissue disposed between the anvil and the valve prosthesis. The system may include a tent and/or an embolic screen to capture debris from valve removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,408 to Bailey et al. describes prosthetic cardiac and venous valves and a single catheter device and minimally invasive techniques for percutaneous and transluminal valvuloplasty and prosthetic valve implantation.
The following patents and patent application publications, relevant portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0039436 to Spenser et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0197695 to Stacchino et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,465 to Griffin et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,451 to Yeo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,442 to Deac
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,330 to Hanson
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0260389 to Case et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,118 to Spencer et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,406 to Seguin et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,153 and US Patent Application Publication 2003/0023300 to Bailey et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0186563 to Lobbi
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0130729 to Paniagua et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0236411 to Sarac et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0075720 to Nguyen et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0058872 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137688 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137690 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137691 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0143809 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0182483 to Osborne et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137695 to Salahieh et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0240200 to Bergheim
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0025857 to Bergheim et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0025855 to Lashinski et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0047338 to Jenson et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0052867 to Revuelta et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0074485 to Realyvasquez
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0149478 to Figulla et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,184 to Schreck
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,662 to Caffey
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,418 to Carpentier et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,686 to DiMatteo et al.